ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
And Then There Was A Hero
And Then There Was a Hero is the first episode of Kyle 10. It was first published on 16th November 2019. Plot The whirring of a helicopter was heard as one came into view over a small town. News reporter: This is Will Harangue here live at the report that a 10 foot tall monster is wreaking havoc on the city of Leeds. The cameraman shifted the camera so it was looking down at the ground, where a large red creature dressed in a brown cloth was stomping down a street, knocking cars aside as it did so with its enormous arms. Will: Wait...what's this? The camera moved further up the street, where a 12 foot tall brown dinosaur was running towards the red creature. It had a long swishing tail and a strange symbol on its chest. Dinosaur: You're not the only bruiser around here, ugly! Say hello to Humungousaur! Humungousaur swung his tail and it slammed the creature away. It skidded to a halt by some cars it had damaged earlier, then picked one up and tossed it at Humungousaur. Humungousaur stopped the car in his hands and placed it down, then ripped a lamppost out of the ground, using it as a weapon to attack the creature. Humungousaur: En Garde! The creature seemed to like the idea and picked up its own lamppost, then ran towards Humungousaur, swinging it. The two seemed like knights with their swords, only very large swords. Will Harangue: A strange "alien" seems to have joined the battle. It appears he's trying to stop the foul beast. The creature suddenly noticed the helicopter above and threw the lamppost like a javelin towards it. Will Harangue: (gasps) Move it! But the helicopter isn't fast enough. The lamppost hits the blades and causes it to spiral out of control. Humungousaur: Uh, oh! -Theme Song- Humungousaur knocks the creature aside, then drops his lamppost and runs towards the falling helicopter. It falls fast, and is about to hit the ground when Humungousaur catches it in his arms. Will Harangue: We're saved! Humungousaur: (places helicopter down) You okay guys? Will Harangue: Okay? Your alien buddy just knocked us out of the sky! Humungousaur: Buddy? I just beat him up, and also saved your life! You're welcome. Will Harangue: Sure, two aliens coincidentally showing up at the same time? Very reasonable. Are you recording this, Phil? Phil? The cameraman (Phil), and the pilot are making a run for it. Will Harangue: See? Now my news crew is running away because of you! Suddenly Humungousaur is lifted up and thrown into a building. Humungousaur rubs his head and groans. Will Harangue looks up and sees the creature lunging at him. Humungousaur: It's now or never. Humungousaur rotates the symbol on his chest sideways then presses it. Meanwhile, Will mutters a prayer to himself, hoping something will happen, and it does. A new creature, large and green with a spiked armoured shell and a wrecking ball tail shows up, tackling the first creature to the ground. New creature: Ultimate Humungousaur! Ultimate Humungousaur transforms his hands into large guns and aims at the creature. Ultimate Humungousaur: See ya. He then launches missiles, which is all the creature sees before it's blown to bits. Ultimate Humungousaur smirks before reverting into Humungousaur. Will Harangue: What the-? Will looks at Humungousaur, who turns and runs down the street, then into an alley. Will tries to follow, but there's a flash of green light, and when Will looks, Humungousaur is gone. He's unaware a 13-year-old boy is ducking behind a trash can. ... A girl was watching the report of Humungousaur fighting the creature. Girl: Wow, that's pretty cool. An older girl, around 16, enters. Girl 2: It's obviously fake, Amelia, come on. We're gonna be late. Amelia reluctantly switched off the TV in disappointment, then slid on her shoes. Amelia: Come on, Courtney, do we have to go? Courtney: Yes, mum and dad told us to meet them there! If we don't meet them, they'll worry and start to panic. You remember what happened last time? Amelia chuckled at the thought as they exit the room and then the house. Courtney locked the door and they walked down the street. Amelia: It's cold, couldn't we get a taxi. Courtney: They'll be busy. Amelia: At 11 o'clock at night?�� Courtney: You'd be surprised. Amelia sighed and took her phone out of her pocket, then plugged her earphones in and listened to music. ... Later, Courtney and Amelia are among many people dancing at a party. They find a table and sit down. Courtney: You wait here. I'll find Mum and Dad. Courtney left Amelia alone. Amelia didn't mind that. She wasn't very close to her sister or parents, and often liked to spend time by herself. She often sits in her room drawing or listening to music. Suddenly she hears a shout. Man 1: Everybody freeze! Everyone turns round and sees a masked man with two other men, holding a gun up. Everyone gasps and stays still. Man 1: Do not move! The other two men nod at eachother and walk out among the people at the party. Man 1: My accomplices here will take your riches, then you will leave the building silently and not say a word about this! Amelia feels angry, seeing people threaten others like this. She saw Courtney's terrified face across the hall. She knew she had to stay still. It would benefit everybody. At first everything seemed to be going according to plan, but there was an interruption. ???: Hey, nice party. The masked man turns and sees a blue and black alien with the same symbol as Humungousaur on his chest. Man 1: Who are you? ???: Me? I'm Fasttrack! The man raises his gun and pulls the trigger, firing his bullet, but in the blink of an eye Fasttrack is gone. Man 1: Where did he go? Fasttrack: Over here! Fasttrack appears to the left of the man, who tries shooting again, but Fasttrack disappears. Amelia watched Fasttrack tease the man for a while. She was amused and confused at the same time. Who was this heroic stranger? Was he friend or foe? The man fired one last time, but Fasttrack remained still. He managed to avoid getting hit, probably because the pistol had run out of bullets. Man 1: No! Fasttrack: (fake yawns) Is that it? Let me show you my skills! Fasttrack runs forward at extreme speed and elbows the man, causing him to fall backwards, his nose bleeding from the impact. The second man takes a pistol from his pocket and fires, but Fasttrack ducks beneath it, and in slow motion, you would've seen it brush lightly against the tip of his nose. Fasttrack then run in circles around the man before punching the back of his head. Fasttrack: Knock out! Fasttrack sees the third man and cracks his knuckles, then runs forwards and throws him into the second criminal. He turns to the crowd and takes a bow, before running away in a blur. Amelia was bewildered by this and excited. Was this alien somehow related to Humungousaur? In what way? Why is he here? She wanted to find out for herself, but didn't know how. ... The day after the Fasttrack incident, Amelia was in her mum's car. They were heading to town to do some shopping, but Amelia only cared about the mysterious heroes. Amelia's Mum (Amanda Cliff): Is something wrong, Amelia? Amelia: Huh? No. Not at all. Why would there be? Amanda shrugged and continued driving. ... When they arrived in town, they parked up and went into the high street. There were lots of charity shops, clothes shops, chain restaurants, you name it. Amelia and her mother went into a clothes store: Primark, and bought some clothes they liked. However, when they exit, something happened. Amanda: What's that? A purple streak raced towards them, and when it was close enough, Amelia could make out it was humanoid. When it got even closer she realised it was robotic, with a purple torso and limbs, with a black helmet and pink markings on the visor. It flew with a jetpack. It swooped down and grabbed Amelia by her shoulders, then took off back into the sky. Amelia: Hey, put me down you freak? The "freak" suddenly spoke out in a strange alien language. Amelia: I have no idea what you said! ???: He said his name is Sixsix. Amelia rotated her head and saw a blue moth-like creature flying after Sixsix. It also had a symbol on its chest. Alien: The name's Big Chill. Suddenly Big Chill exhaled a cold breeze, freezing Sixsix's jetpack. Sixsix realised this and began to fall. Amelia: Agh! Help me! Big Chill didn't seem bothered. He just shrugged, sighed and dived downwards, gaining on Sixsix. Sixsix pointed his fist at Big Chill, and from his wrist came a small laser cannon. Big Chill froze it before it could fire. Then he grabbed Amelia from Sixsix's clutches and let the robot fall into a lake below. Big Chill flew to a building and landed on top. Big Chill: Are you okay? Amelia: Yeah, i'm fine. Who are you? Big Chill: D-do you really want to know. Amelia nods. Big Chill: Alright, here goes. Big Chill presses the symbol on his chest and suddenly transforms into a human. A boy the same age as Amelia (13) with blonde hair and blue eyes. He has a strange watch on his wrist. Amelia: Who are you? Boy: I'm Kyle. And the way I turn into aliens is using this device. Kyle holds up the watch. Kyle: The Ultimatrix. With it, I have 10 alien heroes at my disposal. Keep this a secret between you and me. Please. See ya. Kyle transforms into Big Chill again and turns to leave, but Amelia grabs him. Amelia: Wait! Will I see you again? Big Chill: Maybe? Suddenly Big Chill turns intangible and his hand phases through Amelia's. Then he flies away. Amelia watches him majestically fly into the sunset. Amelia: Wow. I just met a hero. Then she looks around. Amelia: Wait...how am I supposed to get off this building? Major Events *Humungousaur, Fasttrack and Big Chill make their debuts. *Ultimate Humungousaur makes his debut. *Sixsix makes his debut. *Amelia meets Kyle. Characters *Will Harangue (first appearance) *Phil (first appearance) *Amelia Cliff (first appearance) *Courtney Cliff (first appearance) *Amanda Cliff (first appearance) *Kyle Upton (first appearance) Villains *Oni (first appearance) *Bandits (first appearance) *Sixsix (first appearance) Aliens Used *Humungousaur (first appearance; off-screen transformation) *Ultimate Humungousaur (first appearance) *Fasttrack (first appearance; off-screen transformation) *Big Chill (first appearance; x2; first time was off-screen transformation) Trivia *The first alien used by the Ultimatrix on screen is Humungousaur. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres